Cielo o Infierno
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Draco fue dado a Harry como esposo en un trato que hicieron Narcissa y Lily. Harry está enamorado de alguien más y está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir. Draco quiere salvar a su madre de la misera y no se dejará vencer ¿Quién de los dos será más fuerte? Drarry (o Harco)
1. El arreglo

Narcissa Malfoy había sido una mujer poderosa. Se había casado con Lucius Malfoy a la tierna edad de 15 años, había dado a luz a su primogénito cuando tuvo 18 y vivió en la tranquilidad de su mansión, criando a su hijo y disfrutando del lujo que la rodeaba, sintiendo que su vida era perfecta. Hasta que Lucius murió de una enfermedad. Entonces se dio cuenta que su vida no era tan perfecta, Lucius siempre había sido muy hábil para los negocios, tenía un instinto que muchos no tenían y manejaba perfectamente el dinero de la casa, expandiéndolo más y más. Narcissa no sabía nada de eso, ella intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo, era una Black y una Malfoy después de todo, ella intentó mantener los negocios a flote y seguir pagando el increíblemente caro colegio de su hijo, Draco, pero lamentablemente no era suficiente. Los negocios empezaron a caer, empleados se marcharon, cobradores la estafaron, Narcissa veía como su reino caía alrededor suyo, esa vida cómoda en la que había nacido y no podía permitirlo, no iba a caer en la desgracia y tampoco dejaría que su hijo viviera en la miseria.

Narcissa observó el pálido rostro de su hijo mientras éste descansaba. A sus dieciocho años, su único hijo era perfecto, los Dioses lo habían bendecido con una belleza inigualable, su cabello rubio platino, su rostro pálido y suave como la porcelana, sus grandes ojos grises profundos y atractivos, su cuerpo bien formado, delgado y alto. Su inteligencia lo había hecho destacarse entre sus compañeros, estudiaba casi sin esfuerzo, era el mejor y tenía grandes sueños para el futuro... No, Narcissa primero se mataría a sí misma antes que ver a su hijo en la miseria.

Así que Narcissa tomó la decisión y salió, oculta bajo el velo de la noche.

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Narcissa-saludó Lily, una elegante mano enguantada invitándola a sentarse.<p>

-He pensado en la oferta que me hiciste, Lily-respondió la rubia, sentándose delicadamente en la silla, sonriendo levemente cuando su café preferido fue puesto inmediatamente frente a ella.

-¿Oh? ¿Y... qué has pensado, Narcissa?-la rubia dudó.

Lily Evans de Potter era una señora de sociedad, su cabello rojo como el fuego caía en elegantes ondas sobre su oscuro saco azul, enmarcando su rostro pálido y ligeramente pecoso, sus ojos verdes brillando con firmeza y seguridad. Lily se había casado con James casi al mismo tiempo que Narcissa con Lucius, ambas se habían encontrado varias veces en fiestas de sociedad y se habían vuelto... amigas, por decirlo así. Lily dio a luz a su único hijo, Harry, unos años antes que Draco naciera y ambas habían coincidido varias veces más, sus respectivos hijos a sus lados. Mientras que Draco había ido a una prestigiosa escuela fuera del país, Harry se había desarrollado estupendamente en Londres, destacando no exactamente en sus notas pero sí en sus habilidades para los negocios, Harry era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que necesitara, su sonrisa tenía un componente secreto que te hacía sentirte a gusto y dispuesto a invertir en cualquier cosa que él dijera. Harry se estaba abriendo camino por sí mismo alrededor del país y su madre no podía estar más orgullosa.

Excepto por un detalle.

-Primero que nada, amo a mi hijo con todo lo que tengo y haré lo que tenga que hacer para verlo ser feliz-dijo la rubia y respiró profundamente-Acepto tu propuesta, Lily-la pelirroja tomó un sorbo de su café, tomándose su tiempo en saborearlo y volvió a bajar la taza, colocándola con delicadeza sobre el plato.

-Haz hecho una excelente decisión, Narcissa-dijo ella, su sonrisa suave y neutral.

-¿Cuándo se harán los preparativos?

-Cuánto antes, Harry será informado y ambos serán presentados formalmente en una cena privada que haremos en la Mansión Potter-respondió ella, entrelazando sus dedos-Cuidaré muy bien de tu hijo, Narcissa, Draco será feliz a lado de Harry y nada le faltará jamás-la rubia asintió, sus puños apretándose inconscientemente.

-Es lo único que deseo.

-Vamos, Narcissa, seremos familia pronto, cuidaremos de ti también, tenlo por seguro-la rubia mantuvo su rostro impasivo, resistiendo la urgencia de morderse las uñas, eso sería poco elegante.

-Mientras mi hijo esté bien, nada más importa-respondió finalmente, terminando su taza de café y limpiándose cuidadosamente con la servilleta las invisibles marcas de lo que bebió-Hasta dentro de poco, Lily.

-Por supuesto, Narcissa-respondió la mujer y la vio salir. Solo cuando desapareció completamente, Lily se permitió esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha. "Pronto, hijo, desearás no haberme desafiado. Una madre siempre sabe lo mejor para sus hijos" pensó la pelirroja, escondiendo su mirada complacida tras su taza.

* * *

><p>-¡Regresaste!-Harry sonrió enormemente, abrazando brevemente a su amigo.<p>

-¡Por supuesto que volví! Solo me fui a Sofía por una semana, no al otro lado del mundo, Ron-el pelijorro rió.

Ronald Weasley, primogénito del Antiguo Clan Weasley, era todo lo que la familia se enorgullecía de ser. Era alto, de cuerpo fibroso, su rostro pálido y pecoso era resaltado por lo profundos ojos azules, su cabello rojo/anaranjado estaba peinado hacia atrás, perfectamente ordenado y su traje negro era de la mejor calidad. Ron era inteligente, sus ojos hábiles para encontrar el mejor negocio para desarrollar, era la mano derecha de Harry y ambos se estaban abriendo paso por el país a pasos agigantados.

-¿Cómo está todo por aquí?-Ron suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Sé exactamente que estás preguntando, Harry, no necesitas fingir conmigo-el moreno no cambió su gesto, seguía mirándolo firmemente-Ella está bien, ha pasado unas noches intranquilas pero se siente mejor-Harry asintió.

-Me alegro, temía que mi lejanía hiciera que su condición empeorará-Ron se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

-Las enfermedades no funcionan así, Harry-replicó casualmente y se movió hacia su escritorio, cogiendo unos papeles-Tengo que ver a un cliente ¿te veré en mi casa, supongo?-Harry asintió y Ron salió de la oficina.

Harry se dejó caer en su silla y miró el cuadro que tenía sobre el escritorio. Ginevra Weasley, única hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley, era la joya de la familia; frágil desde su nacimiento, la muchacha tenía una apariencia etérea que había atraído a Harry desde el momento en que la conoció, su piel lechosa y suave, sus ojos azul agua, su resplandeciente cabello rojo. Harry había estado enamorado de Ginny desde que tenía quince, sabía que ella sería su esposa y que también le correspondía el sentimiento, eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero Ginny estaba enferma. Ella había nacido con un problema en los pulmones que la debilitaba y la volvía más frágil de lo que ya era, Harry siempre había temido irse a dormir un día y ya no encontrarla por la mañana, por eso quería convertirla en su esposa lo más pronto posible, quería estar con ella todo lo que pudiera, disfrutando a su lado.

Sin embargo, su madre no parecía entender eso.

Lily se había negado a siquiera considerar la idea de convertir a Ginny en su nuera, no es que la mujer no amara a su hijo y no quisiera que fuera feliz pero Harry era joven, apenas tenía 22 años ¿qué sabía él del amor? Lo que tenía era una fascinación, vivía con esa chica en una fantasía y ella estaba segura que ambos no habían cruzado más de diez palabras a solas, Molly siempre estado a lado de su hija para cuidarla ¿Quién se puede enamorar así? Harry no había entendido razones, no podía creer que su madre no pensara en su felicidad y le dijo que iba a casarse con Ginny de cualquier manera, quisiera ella o no. Lily no había estado feliz, su rostro se había mantenido completamente tranquilo mientras su hijo salía hecha una furia pero sus ojos verdes tenían un fuego frío que Harry no quería admitir que asustaba.

El moreno llegó a la Mansión Weasley y entró con tranquilidad, saludando a los sirvientes con familiaridad y pasando de frente hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía que encontraría a quién buscaba. Harry empujó la puerta con suavidad, mirando alrededor y la encontró inmediatamente sentada en el marco de la ventana, sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho mientras observaba el mundo exterior y escuchaba a su madre leer para ella.

-"... ahí fue cuando Annabelle llegó al río mágico, viendo la hermosa corriente azulada pasar por..." ¡Harry!-se interrumpió Molly, notándolo. Ginny se giró inmediatamente y sonrió, bajando las piernas para pararse.

-Has vuelto-dijo ella suavemente, extendiendo sus manos hacia él y Harry rápidamente se movió a su lado.

-Por supuesto que lo hice-respondió con dulzura, examinando su rostro para confirmar que estaba bien-Es un gusto verla, Molly-saludó a la mujer, ella asintió.

-A mí también, querido ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?

-Debería decir que no, porque mi madre me espera pero... creo que puedo hacer una excepción por hoy-sonrió el moreno, Ginny lo guió hacia los sillones mientras su madre salía.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-preguntó ella, acomodándose el cabello.

-Tal y cómo esperaba, cerré el negocio-respondió con una sonrisa y ella tomó sus manos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry-él acercó su mano a su labios y depositó un gentil beso en ella.

-Sabes que significa mucho para mi todo lo que dices-respondió con sinceridad. Molly regresó un segundo después, anunciándoles que la comida sería servida y que pasaran a la mesa. Harry mantuvo a Ginny a su lado, podía verla algo mejorada pero siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor tenerla cerca, así podía asegurarse él mismo que estaba bien. La comida fue tranquila, apenas interrumpida cuando Ron llegó y todos conversaron entre ellos; Ron y Harry llenando la conversación de alegría, Ginny estaba contenta con solo verlos y Molly se sentía muy en casa, siempre había deseado que su casa estuviera llena de ruido y alegría, lastimosamente ella no pudo tener más hijos después de Ginny, el embarazo fue complicado y ella había perdido la capacidad de tener hijos. Pero Harry en un hijo más para ella, había traído felicidad a sus dos hijos y siempre estaría agradecida por ello.

-La comida estuvo maravillosa, lamentablemente tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en la oficina-dijo, después que tomaron el té.

-Oh, querido, debes regresar pronto-dijo Molly y Ginny asintió enfáticamente, apretando sus manos con gentileza. Harry la miró y sonrió, besando el dorso de su mano.

-Te prometo que vendré a visitarte mañana.

-Te estaré esperando-respondió Ginny con suavidad, observándolo marcharse.

* * *

><p>-¿Casarme con un extraño?-dijo Draco, su rostro incrédulo y furioso-¡¿Cómo pudiste acceder a tal cosa, madre?!<p>

-Es por tu bien, querido-respondió Narcissa tranquilamente.

-¿Mi bien? Apenas he salido del colegio, recién empezaré a estudiar lo que quiero ser en mi futuro ¿Por qué malograría mi vida casándome a esta edad?

-Harry Potter es un perfecto candidato, es rico, joven y guapo, te tratará como mereces y jamás te faltará nada.

-¡Aquí no me falta nada, madre! No necesito un esposo rico.

-Si lo necesitas, Draco-respondió la rubia con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente-porque no he sido honesta contigo, he intentado mantenerte lo más al margen que he podido pero ya no se puede ocultar más.

-¿Ocultar qué?-preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estamos arruinados-Draco parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Arruinados? Padre nos dejó en una excelente posición.

-Lo hizo-asintió Narcissa, entrelazando sus dedos-pero... después que murió, yo tenía que encargarme todo y... no estaba preparada para hacerlo-admitió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y desviando sus ojos llorosos-Yo fui criada como una señorita de casa, la esposa perfecta, no tenía nada que ver con los negocios y estaba feliz así pero cuando tu padre murió, tuve que tomar su puesto e hice lo mejor, hijo, intenté e intenté sacarnos adelante, ser una buena administradora pero los negocios fueron cayendo, la gente nos fue abandonando y gente malvada se aprovechó de mi estado vulnerable para robarme...-Narcissa se limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelo y volvió a mirar a su hijo-Jamás dejaré que caigas en la miseria, Draco, cuando Lily vino a hacerme la proposición de hacerte el esposo de su hijo, tuve que pensarlo, tuve que pensar si realmente quería eso para ti, si estaba a entregarte a ese chico. Investigué todo sobre Harry Potter, tenía que asegurarme que era una buena elección y lo es, Draco, será maravilloso.

-Madre... no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo.

-Pero puedes amarlo, Draco, solo... solo necesitas tiempo, conocerlo más-dijo ella con desesperación, Draco negó con la cabeza-Draco, Draco, por favor... al menos hazlo por mi, yo moriría si te viera caer por mis errores, por no ser lo suficientemente buena madre para ti...-Draco se ablandó antes sus lágrimas y tomó sus manos temblorosas.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti, madre, pero hay otras maneras de salir adelante.

-Draco-dijo ella con firmeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-No hay otras maneras, no nos queda nada, pronto vendrán los del banco y nos quitarán la casa, no tendremos nada, Draco, la deuda es muy grande y Malfoy Corp. se ha ido a la quiebra.

-¡Déjame intentarlo! Yo podré hacer algo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Sin estudios? ¿Sin conocimientos? La gente te comerá vivo, Draco-replicó ella, alejándose y dejándose caer en el sillón, lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas-No dejaré que nadie se dé el gusto de burlarse de mi hijo ni hacerlo sentir inferior, te casarás con Harry Potter y jamás verás miseria.

-¿Incluso si no soy feliz?-los ojos de Narcissa brillaron con tristeza.

-Verás que la felicidad está atada al dinero más de lo que parece-respondió.

* * *

><p>Harry entró en su casa y le entregó su saco a la sirvienta, desordenándose la parte de atrás del cabello y estirándose; había pasado horas en la oficina trabajando en los pendientes que habían quedado mientras estuvo de viaje, revisando nuevas empresas y sonriendo ante otras. Como Malfoy Corp. Harry tenía que admitir que ese movimiento había sido brillante, compró la empresa justo en su momento de quiebra después de su extensa lucha por derrumbarla y ahora la tenía bajo su poder, un punto más su crecimiento, Potter Inc. estaba en la cima, disfrutando lo que antes era de Malfoy Corp. y no podía esperar para anunciarlo al mundo. Potter Inc. era la empresa más exitosa en todo Inglaterra y el resto del mundo estaba empezando a caer, todo hecho por su mano.<p>

-Al fin has llegado-Harry saltó y se giró, mirando a su madre. La mujer tenía los brazos cruzados, el suave vestido de seda negra envolviendo suavemente su cuerpo, su cabello rojizo amarrado con una cinta de satén.

-Buenas noches, madre-saludó Harry.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Exitoso, como esperaba-respondió el moreno, acercándose al bar y sacando una botella, necesitaba un trago si iba a hablar con su madre.

-Espero que hayas pensando en lo que hablamos antes de que te fueras.

-Y yo espero que **tú** hayas pensado en lo que te dije-replicó el moreno, sirviéndose una copa de whisky. Lily apretó los labios.

-Ginevra Weasley está enferma, será un esposa débil y morirá mucho antes de que pueda darte hijo-dijo ella con crudeza y Harry apretó los labios, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ginny me ama y yo la amo a ella, eso es lo único que me importa, madre y es lo único que debería importarte a ti también ¿O es que no quieres la felicidad de tu hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que quiero eso, Harry! Pero tú no lo entiendes, Ginny Weasley es solo una fantasía tuya, nunca serás feliz con ella.

-¡Eso lo debería decidir yo!-replicó él con fuerza-No voy a casarme con nadie más que no sea ella-el semblante de Lily se enfrió, su rostro se vació de emoción y Harry no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de miedo que lo recorrió.

-¿Entonces quieres hacer las cosas por las malas? Bien. Ya escogí con quién te vas a casar, es un joven educado, de buena clase y con un apellido respetable. Él vendrá con su familia la próxima semana para una cena aquí dónde daremos el anuncio a las personas más allegadas de nuestro círculo.

-¡No me voy a casar con quién tú quieras, madre!

-¡Lo harás!-exclamó ella con vehemencia, acercándose-Lo harás, Harry o olvídate de seguir portando el apellido Potter-el moreno palideció, mirando incrédulamente a su madre.

-No puedes hablar en serio-murmuró.

-Es muy en serio, Harry.

-¡Quítamelo si quieres entonces, eso no hará que te obedezca!

-¿Se te olvida que sin el apellido de tu lado, todo lo que has logrado, se derrumbará? Ahora eres un Potter con todos los honores, todos quieren hacer negocios contigo, estás en lo más alto pero si te deshonramos públicamente, se te cerrarán todas las puertas porque aunque tú estés fuera, la empresa sigue siendo la más poderosa del mundo y nadie querrá hacer tratos contigo.

-¿Y quién tomaría mi puesto?

-Ronald, por supuesto-respondió ella con naturalidad y Harry bufó.

-Ron es mi amigo, jamás me haría eso.

-Un amigo que jamás ha apoyado tu relación su hermano y tú lo sabes-Harry se quedó callado, apretando los puños-Harás lo que yo te digo, Harry, no me hagas forzar mi mano.

-¡No estoy enamorado de él, madre! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es!-gritó Harry, sintiéndose acorralado.

-Su nombre es Draco Malfoy-Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy se supone que es esa persona respetable? ¡Es un niño, madre!

-Tiene la edad perfecta para casarse y ya cerré el trato con Narcissa. No hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Y qué demonios se supone que somos nosotros? ¿Mercancía la cuál comprar?-preguntó con rabia.

-¡Cuidado con tu tono!-dijo ella amenazantemente y él retrocedió-Narcissa y yo queremos lo mejor para ustedes y creemos que esto será beneficioso para todos.

-No voy a casarme con un completo desconocido, madre.

-Es él o nadie, Harry. He tomado mi decisión-dijo Lily, su tono terminante. La mujer se marchó y Harry se quedó en el mismo lugar, furioso como jamás lo había estado antes, el vaso en su mano salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared, rompiéndose en pedazos mientras un grito salía de su garganta. Harry respiró agitadamente, sus dientes y puños apretados mientras observaba el desastre a sus pies.

"Draco Malfoy aprenderá de mala forma que jamás debió haberse metido en mi vida, lo haré sufrir por lo que ha hecho, lo haré ser la persona más miserable que haya pisado esta tierra y conseguiré que me dé el divorcio. Lo juro" Pensó Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando con la fuerza de la promesa que acababa de hacer.


	2. Cena en la Mansión Potter

-¿Casarte?-repitió Ron, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

-¡Sí! ¡Y con un Malfoy, para más señas!-exclamó Harry, caminando de un lado a otro, con una copa de ron en su mano.

-¿Malfoy no fue la empresa que...?

-¿Qué hicimos caer? Es exactamente esa y mi madre quiere que me case con el único hijo de la familia-Harry movía las manos rápidamente, intentando mostrar su furia-¿Ves lo absurdo que es? ¡Ni siquiera conozco al tipo! ¡Aparte probablemente debe ser un hijo de mami, apenas y tiene dieciocho! ¿Qué clase de esposo será?

-¿No hay nada que convenza a mi tía para que no te cases?

-No, dijo que me quitaría el apellido y se aseguraría que se me cerraran todas las puertas-gruñó el moreno y se giró a mirarlo-También dijo que te daría el puesto a ti, que a ti tampoco te parece mi relación con tu hermana-dijo cuidadosamente, estudiando el rostro de su amigo. Ron ni se inmutó por el escrutinio y solo suspiró, parándose y acomodándose su traje.

-No he hecho un secreto de que no me gusta que estés con Ginny-dijo Ron con suavidad.

-¿Ah, no? Jamás me has explicado tus razones-respondió Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ginny es frágil y siempre he creído que le romperás el corazón-el moreno lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Le he dado mi vida a tu hermana y lo sabes!

-¡Ni siquiera la conocías cuando te dijiste enamorado, Harry! Siempre he visto como te has encaprichado con las cosas, intentando conseguirlas y luego aburriéndote, no te confundas, es excelente en los negocios, avanzas más rápido que otros pero temo que hagas lo mismo con Ginny. No querría tener que odiarte por ello, Harry.

-Amo a tu hermana, Ron, no voy a dejarla ni aburrirme de ella, la haré mi esposa algún día-dijo seriedad.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso si te vas a casar con Malfoy?

-Sencillo-replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-Haré que Malfoy me odie tanto que se divorcie de mi, haré su vida completamente miserable a mi lado y deseará nunca haberse casado conmigo-Ron lo miró fijamente, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué le harías eso a alguien que no te ha hecho nada?

-No soy estúpido, Ron-bufó el moreno-, obviamente Malfoy sabe quién soy y ahora que ellos están en bancarrota, solo están buscando nuestro dinero, no es que el niño esté enamorado de mi o algo parecido-el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-No tengo que hacerlo, es simple lógica, Ron ¿Por qué más se casaría con un extraño si se supone que tiene todo el dinero que necesita? No, Malfoy viene en busca de la fortuna de mi familia y se la voy a poner muy difícil.

A Ron no le gustaba el brillo malicioso y oscuro que tenían los ojos de su amigo, uno de las mayores cualidades de Harry era cuán apasionado podía ser cuando se proponía algo, siempre que ponía el ojo en un negocio, entonces se movía hasta conseguirlo, ya sea tratando directamente con el cliente o moviéndose a través de otros, atrapándolo, por eso era tan exitoso, tomaba los riesgos necesarios. El problema era que esa también era su debilidad, cuando alguien tenía la mala suerte de entrar en su lado oscuro, Harry arrasaba con esa persona, derrumbándola y destruyéndola sin la menor piedad. A Ron le parecía injusto que su amigo juzgara a alguien que ni conocía, que podía bien ser que sus motivos fueses más nobles y él no lo supiera.

-Es tu decisión-suspiró finalmente, pasándose una mano por el cabello y encaminándose a la salida-pero creo que cometes un gran error. Te veré luego-Harry no le prestó atención a la ida de su amigo, sus pensamientos fijos en lo que le haría al Malfoy cuando estuviera bajo su poder, si éste creía que su vida se había arreglado, entonces que pensara de nuevo, porque Harry era un amigo envidiable pero un enemigo formidable.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger caminó con pasos calmados hasta el salón principal, tocando la puerta dos veces antes de pasar, buscando con la mirada a su tía Lily. La mujer de cabellos rojos se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón, una taza de té estaba en su mano y su vestido verde agua flotaba bellamente a su alrededor.<p>

-¿Me llamaste, tía?-Lily alzó la vista y sonrió, invitándola a pasar.

-Hermione, tengo una tarea importante que encargarte-dijo y señaló la silla frente a ella, dónde la chica se acomodó.

-Lo que sea, tía.

-Verás, he elegido ya prometido para mi hija-Hermione ensanchó los ojos-él vendrá este fin de semana y quiero que todo esté perfecto.

-Perdón, tía ¿Prometido? ¿Harry va a casarse?-"¿Con alguien que no es Ginny?" completó en su interior, sintiéndose confundida.

-Sí, he elegido a Draco Malfoy como el perfecto compañero de vida de mi hijo-Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿Un Malfoy, tía? ¿Con todos los rumores que han estado corriendo sobre ellos? ¿Con todo lo que ama Harry a Ginny?

-Mi hijo está encaprichado con esa chica, no sabe lo que es el amor y una madre siempre toma la mejor decisión-dijo con un poco de dureza en su tono-Harry se casará y quiero que organices la cena perfecta, Hermione. No me decepciones-la castaño se envaró y asintió, levantándose y saliendo del salón. Apenas salió de la presencia de su tía, ella sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente.

-Hola.

-¿Sabías lo de Harry?-preguntó ella sin saludar y escuchó el suspiro de su amigo por el teléfono.

-Me lo dijo hace poco.

-Mi tía Lily ha perdido la cabeza, eso es seguro ¡Harry está enamorado de Ginny!

-Oh, no tú también, por favor. Se supone que eres inteligente, Hermione, Harry simplemente está encantado con Ginny, va a romperle el corazón-espetó Ron, perdiendo algo de su paciencia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu amigo, Ron?

-Harry sabe perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto y me pondré de lado de mi tía. Harry va a casarse y debería aceptarlo de una vez.

-¿Has pensado acaso en tu hermana, Ron?-dijo la castaña agitadamente.

-Siempre pienso en Ginny, Hermione y esto es lo mejor que ambos pueden hacer, los dos se han enamorado de un sueño y ninguno ve la realidad-contestó Ron con extremada calma, conservando su perfecta compostura.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían conocido desde niños, sus familias habían sido amigas entre sí desde niños y fue natural que se volvieran amigos, los tres asistieron al mismo colegio y siempre se llevaron muy bien. Harry era el chico popular, su familia era la más influyente y aunque nunca se aprovechó de eso, los demás siempre lo respetaron, lo seguían en todas sus aventuras y siempre lo apoyaban en todo; fue desde ahí que Harry empezó a crear su pequeña red de conexiones, empezó con pequeños trueques, por notas o favores a cambio de cosas caras, se volvió un excelente negociante y pronto Harry se abrió camino hacia sus familias, expandiendo sus influencias. Era un natural. Hermione era una chica de carácter fuerte, se desarrolló en todos los cursos de política y economía que pudo tomar, su vista siempre fija en entrar al gobierno; también era la mejor amiga, siempre lo respaldaba en todo y fue la primera en apoyar su enamoramiento en Ginny, considerando que ella consideraba a la pelirroja como una hermana y quería verla feliz. Ron era más que su mejor amigo, su mano derecha, Ron tenía una personalidad calmada y relajada que hacía a los demás sentir en confianza, era el socio perfecto de Harry y entre ellos habían conseguido muchos contratos millonarios desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos en Potter Inc. Ron adoraba a su hermana, la había cuidado desde que había nacido, sobreprotegiéndola en muchas oportunidades y algunos pensaron que no sería más feliz que cuando Harry fijó sus ojos en ella. Pero Ron era un experto en sentir el peligro, supo que esa relación no traería nada bueno y trató de disuadirlos a ambos sutilmente pero eran tercos, no escuchaban razones, Ron estaba seguro que eso no acabaría bien para ninguno y eso lo tensaba.

-No te estás comportando como su mejor amigo-acusó Hermione.

-No. Me estoy comportando como hermano, Ginny es lo primero para mí pero está siendo terca al igual que Harry sobre esto y al final tendrá que ser herida, para que vea su error-dijo con finalidad-Tengo trabajo que hacer, Hermione, hablaremos después-la castaña se quedó mirando su celular sin poder creerlo.

-Es increíble-resopló, apretando los puños y saliendo de la casa.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba cansado. Había pasado todo el día encerrado en la oficina de la casa, revisando papeles y boletas y pagos y números... eran tantas cosas que podía sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza formándose ¿Cómo había hecho su madre para quebrar la empresa tan rápido? Draco tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía lo suficiente como para poner su dedo en qué sucedía, tenía que investigar más, aprender varios términos que le resultaban desconocidos.<p>

-Esto es un infierno-pensó para sí mismo, sintiéndose cansado.

-¿Draco?-su madre tocó la puerta y se asomó, llevando una taza de té entre sus manos-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, madre-asintió el rubio, bajando los papeles.

-Te preparé algo de tomar-dijo, colocando la taza en el escritorio.

-Gracias-contestó con un suspiro, apoyándose en la silla.

-¿Cómo te va yendo?-Draco frunció los labios.

-Todavía queda mucho que hacer, no sé si lo pueda resolver a tiempo antes de esa cena-admitió en voz baja.

-Harry Potter será un perfecto marido, querido, ya lo verás, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada de esto-intentó convencer Narcissa, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo.

-No es eso lo que yo quiero, mamá, quiero poder ser más, ser alguien por mí mismo, no solo el esposo de alguien-replicó el rubio con frustración, bajando la cabeza-Siempre pensé que me casaría enamorado, que formaría una familia amorosa y sería feliz.

-Pero eso tendrás con Harry, querido.

-No, madre, no lo tendré. No estoy enamorado de ese hombre y no creo que nunca lo esté, el amor no funciona así-Draco se masajeó las sienes-Tengo mucho que hacer todavía-dijo a modo de despedida y Narcissa calló, saliendo de la oficina con suavidad. Draco tomó un sorbo de su té, intentado relajarse y continuó revisando los papeles, anotando cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. Pasaron varias horas más antes de que otro pequeño toque en la puerta lo despertara y dio permiso de entrar, sonriendo cuando vio que era Anabelle, su nana.

-Hijo, tienes una visita-Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es, nana?

-Una señorita, hijo-respondió la mujer y regresó poco después en compañía de una joven de cabello castaño rizado y rostro firme; Draco se tensó, todos sabían perfectamente quién era Hermione Granger, sobre todo por lo ligada que estaba al nombre de Harry Potter.

-Srta. Granger-saludó con un asentimiento.

-Veo que introducciones no son necesarias, Malfoy-dijo ella pasando y sentándose frente a él, Draco alzó la ceja ante su rudeza pero lo dejó pasar, volviendo a acomodarse en su silla. La castaña lo examinó con firmeza, el rubio era atractivo, sí, pero seguía siendo un niño, su juventud aún podía notarse en sus rasgos mientras que Harry definitivamente lucía como un hombre maduro ¿Cómo demonios iban a funcionar juntos si uno era más maduro que el otro?-Creo que sabe por qué estoy aquí, Malfoy.

-Me temo que no sé a que se refiere, Granger-respondió el rubio, su rostro no traicionando ni una emoción.

-Harry me ha puesto al tanto sobre esta locura del matrimonio que piensan hacer y he venido a que me diga su precio-estableció la castaño con rotundidad y Draco se quedó por un momento observándola, incrédulo.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué quiere que le diga qué?

-¿No me oyó? Sé perfectamente que se casa con Harry por dinero y estoy dispuesta a darle una buena cantidad por simplemente salirse del camino-Draco estuvo a punto de sonrojarse de ira pero su perfecto control le permitió permanecer indiferente.

-Creo que usted se ha equivocado, Granger, este matrimonio fue concertado por nuestras madres, no nosotros, yo no quiero casarme con Potter ni tener ningún tipo de relación con él pero acuerdos como estos no se solucionan con algo tan simple como el dinero, hay mucho en juego.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Tu futura estabilidad gozando toda la fortuna Potter? ¡Bajo mi cadáver!-dijo la castaña acaloradamente y Draco bufó.

-Se supone que estudió Políticas, Granger, las familias antiguas como las nuestras no se retractan de sus acuerdos a menos que las dos partes estén mutuamente de acuerdo, las consecuencias por el incumplimiento son grandes y variadas según lo que elija la familia y yo no pondré en riesgo a mi familia solo porque su amigo es incapaz de enfrentarse a su familia y pedir el anulamiento. Si Potter viene personalmente a pedirmelo con la aprobación de su familia entonces yo me retiraré sin decir otra palabra porque tampoco quiero unir mi vida a la de él pero no se puede hacer de otra manera.

-Oh, por Dios, no pretenda que no es exactamente lo que usted quiere, Malfoy, sé que están en bancarrota y muy pronto todos lo sabrán también, quiere salvar su posición trepándose al mejor prospecto y no lo soltará tan fácil ¿verdad?-Hermione puso sus manos sobre el escritorio-¡Déjelo! Harry está enamorado de alguien más y jamás lo querrá a usted.

-Yo no he pedido nada de esto, Granger, que sepa que prefiero morir pobre que unirme a quién no amo pero mis manos están atadas-replicó Draco con frialdad, cruzando sus brazos-Potter puede luchar lo que quiera si tan enamorado dice estar pero yo no pondré mi familia en peligro por él. Ahora, si ya terminó de insultarme, tendré que pedirle que se marche, no tenemos nada más que decirnos-Hermione lo miró con furia unos segundos más antes de salir lanzando la puerta muy poco elegantemente. Draco se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Draco sabía que tenía razón, después de todo el matrimonio de sus padres fue acordado por las familias y, aunque resultó y se enamoraron, Draco no creía que el fuera a ser tan afortunado. La única vez que escuchó de un caso de retracción por una de las partes del acuerdo, se trataba de Sirius Black, primo de su madre, quién se rehusó a casarse con Emerald Peverett, una mujer varios años menor con él. El escándalo fue grande y duradero, la familia Peverett cortó todos sus negocios con los Black y casi los llevaron a la bancarrota en su coraje si no fuera por la intervención de los Potter, que casaron a Sirius con Angelic Potter, la hermana de James Potter. Draco no quería estar en boca de todos, sabía que cuando saliera de su empresa nadie dejaría de hablar y todos durarían de sus razones para cansarse (francamente, tendrían razón) pero no podía someter a su madre a esa clase de martirio, ella siempre había sido una dama respetada y Draco vería que lo siguiera siendo, incluso si se tenía que casar con Potter.

* * *

><p>Ginny no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su rostro había palidecido aún más y había caído sentada en el mueble, haciendo que su vestido gris volara momentáneamente alrededor de ella antes de asentarse.<p>

-¿Casarte?-preguntó con voz incrédula, mirando a Harry quién se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y tomar sus manos.

-Ginny, no dudes que te amo, esto no es algo que yo quiera hacer pero mi madre me ha obligado con todo lo que tiene, me ha amenazado con quitarme todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro hasta ahora.

-¡Pero si la empresa exitosa por ti!-exclamó ella, sin entender.

-¡Lo sé! Ella también lo sabe pero nuestra clase solo se interesa en el apellido, yo puedo ser todo lo que bueno que quiera pero lo que sobresale es el apellido que me respalda y ella me lo quitará si no hago lo que ella quiere-Ginny bajó la mirada a sus manos, sintiéndose confundida y asustada.

Harry era su primer amor, ella lo había visto una sola vez cuando tuvo once y quedó completamente enamorada de él, era un niño tan hermoso y carismático que había dejado una impresión fuerte en ella y jamás pensó que él la miraría de regreso. Pero lo hizo y ella no pudo estar más feliz, Harry no tenía reparos en declararle su amor y, aunque no habían pasado mucho tiempo solos, ella sabía que eran el uno para el otro, que se casarían y vivirían felices por siempre. Pero Lily Potter nunca estuvo de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber a la pelirroja con la mayor elegancia y discreción, una simple mirada de los ojos verdes de la mujer le habían dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber y sabía que Harry había estado peleando con su madre por esto. Pero ella había ganado. Harry se casaría con alguien más y la dejaría.

-Entonces... ¿se terminó?-preguntó en un susurro y Harry la miró con alarma.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No me importa si me caso o no con ese chico, pero yo te amo, Ginny y no renunciaré a ti por nada del mundo-le dijo con vehemencia.

-¿Qué haremos, entonces?

-Tendremos que vernos en secreto por un tiempo-dijo él con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos-Yo conseguiré que mi futuro nuevo esposo me dé el divorcio en tiempo récord y entonces mi madre no podrá decir que yo lo terminé.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo hará, te lo prometo-dijo oscuramente y Ginny asintió, apoyando su frente en la de él y respirando profundamente. Ambos se quedaron así hasta que Molly llegó a los dos minutos con las medicinas de la pelirroja. Harry se quedó hasta que acomodaron a Ginny en su cama y luego bajó con Molly hasta la cocina para tomar un té.

-Ron me ha dicho lo que tu madre ha decidido-comentó Molly en voz baja.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Molly, no dejaré que nada me separe de Ginny y tal vez tengamos que esperar por un tiempo más antes de casarnos pero tu hija será mi esposa algún día, eso puedo asegurartelo.

-¿Sabes con quién te casarás?-Harry hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Con el único hijo de los Malfoy-la pelirroja parpadeó.

-¿Draco?-él la miró.

-¿Usted lo conoce?-ella asintió.

-Es un muchacho admirable pero muy joven-dijo, algo perpleja.

-No sé por qué mi madre quiere que me case con ese niño pero este matrimonio no durará, me aseguraré de ello-Molly solo bebió su taza en silencio.

* * *

><p>-No puedo hacer esto-murmuró Draco, solo siendo detenido de huir por la mano que su madre tenía en su brazo.<p>

-Si puedes hacerlo-dijo la mujer con tranquilidad mientras un sirviente los dirigía hacia el salón principal.

-Madre, lo juro, no puedo hacerlo-susurró desesperadamente, intentando que el terror no se mostrara en su rostro. La sirvienta los guió dentro del salón y Draco se tensó, mirando hacia el frente fijamente.

-Bienvenidos-sonrió Lily, su hermosa figura envuelta en un caro vestido verde oscuro, su cuello estaba adornado con un sencillo collar de perlas y su cabello rojo estaba atado hacia un lado. James Potter se encontraba a su derecha, su cabello negro estaba peinado elegantemente hacia atrás y las gafas cuadradas ocultaban ligeramente sus ojos avellanas, su postura era relajada y abierta, James Potter era esa clase de persona que te daba confianza y raramente se enojaba, Lucius y él habían sido buenos amigos antes de su fallecimiento. A la izquierda se encontraba Harry. Draco se estremeció cuando los fuertes ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en él con tal fuego que Draco casi empieza a tocarse para ver que no se hubiera quemado; él era guapo, tal y como le habían mucho, su belleza era masculina, su cabello negro estaba desordenado pero parecía hecho completamente a propósito, su ropa era de la mejor calidad y mostraba su gusto además que dejaba notar lo fibroso de su cuerpo. Pero Draco no sentía nada. El rubio miraba a su futuro esposo y era incapaz de sentir algo más que algo de miedo e indiferencia, no quería casarse con él.

-Narcissa, es un gusto volver a verte-saludó James, con un inclinamiento de cabeza.

-Digo lo mismo, James, Lily. Déjenme presentarles a mi único hijo, Draco-el rubio asintió rígidamente.

-Él mi hijo, Harry-ambos avanzaron hasta estar frente a frente y Harry apenas pudo ocultar su gesto de desprecio, era un niño, se podía ver en su cara ¿cómo demonios iba a poder casarse con él?

-Es un placer conocerlo... Draco-dijo el moreno, siguiendo la tradición y tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella, eso lo molestó, él no era una chica. Draco sacó su manos antes de que la tocaran sus labios y disimuló con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry-el moreno lo miró con desdén, una sonrisa fría en su rostro y a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío, presentía que su madre estaba muy equivocada cuando pensó que su esposo podría amarlo algún día.

-Esta noche nos acompaña también unos amigos íntimos de mi hijo, ella es Hermione Granger-la castaña estaba vestida elegantemente con un vestido reservado color borgoña que Draco habría pensado que le quedaba bien sino fuera por la mala cara que traía.

-Malfoy, un... gusto-saludó con un rígido asentimiento-Disculpa que no te bese la mano, no creo que deba-dijo con algo de sarcasmo y el rubio apretó los labios, no dejándose provocar.

-Yo tampoco debería hacerlo, necesito encontrar a la señorita primero-Hermione y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada pero Ron bufó, girando el rostro para ocultar su risa.

-Él es Ronald Weasley-dijo Lily, sonriéndole a su sobrino, intentando disipar el repentino clima tenso. El pelirrojo avanzó y tomó la mano de Draco, pero a diferencia de Harry, la estrechó y el rubio se sintió inmediatamente mejor.

-Es un placer conocerte, Malfoy.

-Igualmente, Weasley.

-Solo Ron está bien.

-Bueno, Solo Ron, yo soy Solo Draco.

-Mucho gusto, Solo Draco-el rubio sonrió relajadamente por primera vez desde que pisó ese lugar y Ron soltó una ligera risa.

-Pasemos al comedor, por favor-dijo Lily, complacida de que Draco se haya ganado la aprobación de su sobrino. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Lily y James sentados a ambos extremos, Narcissa estaba colocada a lado de Lily con Draco a su lado y Ronald a lado del rubio; frente a ellos estaban Hermione y Harry, dejando un asiento vacío frente a Narcissa por respeto a Lucius. Hermione y Harry estaban mirando de la misma furiosa a Draco, lo peor era que lo hacían de manera tan sutil que los demás no lo notaban y lo hacían sentir bastante incómodo como para comer con tranquilidad.

-No dejes que lleguen a ti, les encanta fastidiar a los demás-vino un susurro por su lado y Draco se felicitó a sí mismo por no saltar del susto, él giró levemente su mirada y observó a Ron por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿En serio?

-Hermione puede ser fastidiosa pero se siente la hermana mayor de Harry, siempre lo anda cuidando-susurró, fingiendo cortar su comida.

-¿Y tú?-el pelirrojo se rascó la mejilla.

-Harry está grandecito y hace sus propias decisiones-respondió con simplicidad.

-Pero eres su mejor amigo ¿no?

-Oh, por supuesto, moriría por él-dijo con toda naturalidad-Lucharía contra ladrones, cruzaría ríos lleno de cocodrilos y saltaría de aviones sin paracaídas.

-¿Lo ayudarías a salir de este compromiso?

-Eh, bueno, ahí que poner la raya en algún punto ¿no?-a Draco se le escapó una risa y Ron sonrió complacido. Fue entonces cuando ambos notaron que el resto de la mesa los había estado observando interactuar y Draco controló su sonrojo, tomando su tenedor con indiferencia y siguiendo con su comida. Narcissa enarcó ligeramente las cejas pero lo dejó estar, se sentía más tranquila de que al menos uno de los amigos de Potter apoyara a su hijo porque esa chica estaba que le lanzaba miradas envenenadas de rato en rato, definitivamente había que cuidarse de ella. Cuando la incómoda cena acabó, Lily los invitó a pasar a la sala para una taza de té y se llevó a su hijo aparte, lejos de dónde podían escucharlos.

-¿Estás listo?

-No-replicó Harry con fuerza y Lily endureció su mirada, alzando su mano y mostrándola una pequeña cajita. Harry jadeó-¡¿El anillo familiar?! ¡¿Le vas a dar a ese niño el anillo familiar?!-preguntó con furia.

-Sí y más te vale que sea una propuesta buena, Harry, no voy a tolerar tus niñerías-dijo mientras ponía la caja en su mano y prácticamente lo empujaba a la sala. Harry caminó rígidamente hacia dónde Draco estaba y el rubio empezó a tensarse más, parándose de golpe cuando el moreno se arrodilló.

-Ma... _Draco_-dijo entre dientes, alzando la caja y mirándolo directamente a los ojos-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Lily apretó los puños antes la manera abrupta que preguntó, James quiso sonreír divertido mientras que Hermione lucía tan molesta como Harry, Ron solo alzó las cejas alto y Narcissa frunció los labios, cada vez más dudosa de que hubiera hecho lo correcto.

Draco respiró agitadamente, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, buscando una salida pero encontrando ninguna. Finalmente tragó saliva y bajó la mirada de nuevo, mirando al de ojos verdes. Harry botaba desdén a montones, su sonrisa estaba pegada a su rostro pero era fría, sin emoción y sus ojos verdes prometían muchos males en el futuro. Draco quería negarse. Pero entonces pensó en su madre, en el dolor que ella sufriría si la gente se enteraba de su situación, si quedaba en la ruina y perdía todo en lo que había crecido ¿Le haría eso a ella? ¿Podría soportarlo? El rubio tragó y se dio cuenta, con un peso en el estómago, que la decisión había sido tomada por él antes de este momento y no le quedó de otra más que extender su mano, cerrando los ojos y volteando el rostro.

-Sí.

Cuando el frío anillo de plata se deslizó por su dedo, Draco supo que había firmado su propia sentencia.


	3. El regalo

Capítulo corto porque se me borró como tres veces el comienzo y ya quiero acabar con este.

* * *

><p>Harry bajó su mirada hacia su copa de vino, moviéndola lentamente entre sus dedos y perdiéndose en su color oscuro. La reunión había terminado hace unas horas pero se sentía incapaz de dormir, además de que podía sentir como una gran jaqueca empezaba a formarse tras sus ojos, mandándole punzadas de dolor. Lo había hecho. Se había arrodillado frente a ese niño y le había ofrecido el anillo familiar con el que había soñado proponérsele a Ginny algún día, ese precioso anillo que ahora brillaba en el dedo de ese chiquillo ambioso.<p>

El moreno tomó un trago y desvió su mirada, su mente se sentía confusa y furiosa al mismo tiempo, no entendía en nada a Draco Malfoy, tampoco quería hacerlo pero el mocoso mandaba señales indirectas, podía mirarte con cara de inocente y actuar inocente pero unos segundos después podía decirte las cosas de frente, como una persona madura.

-Maldito niño-murmuró Harry para sí mismo, recordando la conversación que tuvieron esa noche.

* * *

><p><em>Lily había logrado que todos los dejaran solos en el salón y ambos se habían quedado en lados opuestos, poco dispuestos a mirarse o a iniciar una conversación. Finalmente, Harry se encaminó hacia el minibar y se sirvió una copa, últimamente estaba bebiendo mucho pero le daba igual, lo necesitaba.<em>

_-Deberíamos aclarar un par de cosas ahora que estamos solos._

_-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el rubio, mirándolo de soslayo._

_-Como que este matrimonio será una completa farsa-Draco asintió._

_-Ya lo sabía-el moreno se giró hacia él, alzando las cejas._

_-¿Y aún así piensas casarte conmigo?_

_-Difícilmente podía esperar que estuvieras enamorado de mí o yo te ti, no nos conocemos-replicó el rubio tranquilamente, sentándose en uno de los sofás. _

_-Entonces ¿Por qué haces esto? Es el dinero ¿verdad? No hay otra razón para que nos casemos más que esa-Harry bufó-eres un interesado más._

_-Mira, Potter, Granger ya me contó ese cuento y te diré lo que le dije a ella: Yo no voy a mover ni un solo dedo para terminar este acuerdo, no haré a mi familia caer en desgracia solo porque tú eres incapaz de hablar con tu madre-dijo Draco con frialdad._

_-Por supuesto que no harás nada ¿quién no quisiera toda la fortuna de los Potter en su poder? La gente como tú me da asco ¿sabes? Espero al menos que tu madre te haya educado correctamente y que valgas lo que pagaré por ti-dijo con desprecio y el rubio lo enfrentó, alzando su mano rápidamente y llevándola hacia su rostro, Harry giró la cara con el impacto y soltó una risa desagradable-Fiero. Me gusta-Draco retrocedió, asqueado._

_-Jamás me pondrás una mano encima-siseó y Harry bufó._

_-Ni que quisiera, yo tengo a una persona que amo, que es toda una mujer y no una niñita ridícula como tú-Harry empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él-Mírate nada más ¿quién podría quererte? Tienes la piel traslúcida como un fantasma, el rostro de un niño, el cuerpo de un adolescente ¿quién podría siquiera desearte?-Draco se quedó rígido, mirando fijamente al frente-te venderás como una zorra pero no te tocaré, tengo más gusto que eso-Draco se giró hacia él, sus afilados ojos plateados brillando._

_-Me das pena ¿sabes? Hablas tanto de la persona que amas, te llenas la boca con palabras de amor pero al parecer eres incapaz de hacer que tu madre te case con esa persona. Debe ser muy triste para ti-Harry parpadeó, sorprendido-Entiendo, será difícil para ti y yo no soy una mala persona, no te quiero de esposo más de lo que tú me quieres a mi; la diferencia, Potter, es que yo no me las voy a agarrar contigo porque no es tu culpa realmente, pero tú si te la agarrarás conmigo incluso si es injusto. Para ser una persona madura, dejas mucho que desear-el moreno estaba con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente y sintió su rostro enrojecerse de verguenza y cólera._

_-¡Mira, niñito...!_

_-¡Harry!-ambos giraron y miraron a Ron que se encontraba en la puerta, sus manos en sus bolsillos-mi tía Lily te llama-dijo neutralmente y él respiró profundamente, calmándose; le lanzó una mirada airada al rubio y salió a paso fuerte._

* * *

><p>Harry observó el antiguo cofre y lo abrió, cogiendo entre sus manos el delicado relicario que descansaba dentro. El relicario Potter era un precioso collar con su dije ovalado y sus grabados en forma de rosa que habían pasado de generación en generación por los esposasos de los Potter, en el salón familiar estaban colgados los cuadros de la familia y en todos uno de los esposos tenía colgado el relicario en el cuello. Su madre se lo había entregado diciéndole que se lo tenía que dar a Draco, por su pronta adición a la familia. Harry casi se había puesto enfermo mientras tenía que ir a entregarlo.

Pero el niño lo había sorprendido de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>-Yo...-Draco giró su cabeza, encontrándose con los fríos y duros ojos de Harry.<em>

_-Tómalo, Draco, te pertenece a ti ahora-dijo Lily, su sonrisa suave._

_-Yo...-el rubio miró a su madre y ella asintió, aunque lucía dudosa._

_-Tómalo, hijo-el rubio dudó de nuevo antes de finalmente poner el relicario de vuelta al cofre._

_-No puedo aceptarlo-dijo, cerrando la tapa. Harry lo miró con ojos ensanchados al igual que Hermione, claramente sorprendidos; Narcissa y Lily parecían en shock, paralizadas en sus sitios; Ron tenía las cejas tan altas que casi desaparecían en su cabello y James tenía una sonrisita conocedora que a Draco le recordó mucho a Lucius. _

_-Pero..._

_-Yo todavía no soy oficialmente un Potter, no debería usarlo hasta que ese día llegara-dijo rápidamente, moviendo las manos nerviosamente. Harry entrecerró los ojos entonces, bufando. Por supuesto, el niño quería tener el título oficial antes de usarlo, debió de haberlo sospechado._

* * *

><p>Cerró la tapa del cofre de nuevo y suspiró, acabándose el resto de la copa y sirviéndose un poco más. Draco había convencido a su madre de irse al poco rato y el moreno había soltado un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se marcharon, sintiéndose más cómodo instantáneamente. Sus padres no se quedaron mucho, despidiéndose del trío y dejándolos solos en el salón. Hermione había estado muy molesta, diciendo que lo que Draco había hecho era solo una técnica para engañar a sus padres y ganar su simpatía, luciendo como un pequeño ángel. Harry había coincidido con ella inmediatamente, para nada dejándose engañar por su acto.<p>

Pero Ron no pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>-Están demasiado cegados por sus prejuicios como para ver la verdad ¿no?-dijo, mirándolos fijamente, casi con desinterés.<em>

_-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Draco es solo una víctima en todo esto tanto como Harry lo es pero ustedes han decidido juzgarlo como el malo de la historia desde un principio. Por qué no piensan más bien que él ha perdido a su padre, su estilo vida y su libertad a una edad tan corta como él tiene, es difícil y veo el miedo en sus ojos cada vez que se menciona el matrimonio. Es un niño, como ustedes dicen y no tiene la culpa de nada._

_-No te dejes engañar, Ronald-dijo Hermione con desdén-ese "niño" sabe perfectamente lo que hace, es inteligente, mucho, sus notas eran las mejores que se han visto en años y su récord lo certificaba como genio, ese niño puede planear todo esto y seguir fingiendo ser una paloma inocente._

_-Él no quiere casarse contigo, Harry pero tendrá que hacerlo ¿no puedes siquiera darle una oportunidad?_

_-No-negó el moreno sin pensarlo-Porque él es lo único que está arruinando el que yo me case con tu hermana-el rostro de Ron se vació de emoción y giró el rostro._

_-Eso nunca va a pasar-dijo en voz baja y el moreno lo enfrentó con desesperación._

_-¡Amo a Ginny, Ron! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?_

_-¡Porque si rompes su corazón te odiaré para toda la vida!-exclamó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con ojos encendidos-Y tú eres mi amigo, Harry, no quiero odiarte._

_-Lo dices como si ya supieras que romperé su corazón-susurró y Ron esbozó una sonrisa rota._

_-Es porque sí lo sé-murmuró antes de marcharse sin una palabra más._

* * *

><p>Harry soltó un suspiro cansado, cerrando los ojos, masajeando sus sienes para mejorar un poco su dolor de cabeza y bebiéndose lo último de su copa, abandonándola sobre la mesita y caminando hacia su cuarto. El moreno se cambió de ropa rápidamente, poniéndose solo un pantalón de algodón para dormir y se tendió en su cama, apoyándose en la almohada. Era demasiado. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, qué resolver pero Hermione tenía razón, ese niño era un diablo disfrazado de ángel y no le daría ni una oportunidad para arruinar su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho.<p>

-Jamás amaré a alguien como a él-susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Draco no podía dormir. El rubio bajó su mirada hacia el reluciente anillo que estaba en su dedo y sintió ganas de arrancarlo y lanzarlo lejos de él para jamás volver a verlo. Su madre equivocada, Potter jamás sería capaz de amarlo, él ya tenía a alguien y solo haría la vida de Draco miserable ¿Pero cómo podía escapar? No había forma, no podría zafarse de esto, se casaría y viviría miserable toda su vida.<p>

-Ahora estoy siendo dramático-susurró para sí mismo y volvió a apoyarse en su almohada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y rogando por coger el sueño.

No lo logró realmente.

* * *

><p>Ron observó el rostro dormido de su hermana y sonrió tiernamente, arropándola y saliendo silenciosamente del cuarto, dejándola descansar. Molly se encontraba en la sala, dos tazas de té puestas frente a ella.<p>

-Entonces... ¿lo hizo?-Ron suspiró y se sentó.

-Sí-contestó en voz baja y la mujer asintió.

-¿Crees... crees que cumpla su promesa a Ginny?-el pelirrojo frunció los labios.

-No. Harry romperá el corazón de Ginny de una forma u otra, eso lo sé.

-¿Por qué, hijo?-Ron desvió su mirada, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío.

-Porque Draco Malfoy tiene todo en él para hacer que cualquiera caiga enamorado de sus encantos-respondió finalmente, una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Molly alzó las cejas.

-¿Cualquiera?-preguntó significativamente y el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, levantándose y dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches-dijo sin contestar a su pregunta y se marchó, Molly sonrió para sí misma.

-Ay, hijo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Me suena que Draco será un problema para más de uno...-musitó y rió ligeramente, bebiendo su té.


	4. La fiesta en sociedad

-¿Una fiesta?-dijo Draco, leyendo la invitación.

-Es la fiesta de presentación-dijo Narcissa y el rubio se tensó.

-¿Va a anunciar nuestro compromiso en una fiesta? ¿No podía solo poner el anuncio? O mejor ¿no decirle a nadie?-la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Lily no es de las que hacen las cosas pequeñas, querido-Draco soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Ni siquiera he podido decirle a mis amigos, todos se enteraran en esta bendita fiesta-murmuró, frunciéndole el ceño a la invitación.

-¿Por qué no los llamas? Pueden tener una reunión aquí y así no les dará un ataque en el medio del salón-Draco rodó los ojos.

-Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar, a Pansy le dará un ataque de una manera u otra.

-Bueno, querido, Pansy siempre ha sido dada a los dramatismos.

-Pansy siempre ha sido dada a complicar mi vida-Narcissa apretó los labios para no sonreír ante la obvia niñería de su hijo, para tener dieciocho, sigue comportándose como un pequeño.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo-Draco se levantó y siguió con curiosidad a su madre, ella se acercó hacia el closet y sacó una bolsa larga, abriéndola y sacando un precioso traje gris oscuro. Draco lo reconoció al instante-Quiero que uses esto en tu boda, cariño.

-¡No!-replicó Draco instantáneamente, alejándose del traje.

-Draco...

-¡Madre, no! No voy a usar el traje de papá para casarme con Potter.

-Hijo, sé que a tu padre le habría gustado...

-¿... Verme infeliz? Porque eso es lo que seré, madre y no mancharé el traje de matrimonio de papá solo para cerrar el trato que hundirá mi vida-Narcissa se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

-¿No confías en mí, hijo? ¿Crees que dejaría que fueras infeliz?-le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que tu vista de felicidad es un poco parcial, madre-dijo el rubio suavemente, dejándola sin palabras. Draco sacudió la cabeza y besó su mejilla-Lo siento, pero no usaré ese traje-musitó suavemente y salió del cuarto.

* * *

><p>-Creo que su madre intenta herirme-dijo Ginny, mirando por la ventana con la invitación apretada en su mano.<p>

-No asistas, será todo un circo-dijo Ron, tomando una taza de té.

-¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? Harry necesita mi apoyo.

-Harry necesita enfocarse en su matrimonio-respondió su hermano con dureza y ella se dejó caer en una silla cercana a él, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

-¿Crees que Harry pueda enamorarse de ese chico?-el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, realmente-Ginny cogió su mano.

-Por favor, hermano, dime la verdad-rogó ella y Ron suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ginny? Apenas y conozco a Draco, es atractivo, bastante, de carácter decisivo y desafiante pero en sus ojos aún se ve la inocencia de la juventud. Harry bien podría caer por él o ser totalmente indiferente, no lo sé-Ginny se mordió el labio, mirando de nuevo la invitación.

-Harry me ama, sé que él no caerá-dijo con seguridad. Ron rodó los ojos y se levantó, alisándose el trabajo.

-Lo que tú digas, hermanita-dijo suavemente, dejando un beso en su frente y yéndose. Ginny volvió a apretar la invitación.

* * *

><p>-Oh, por Dios, dime que solo es una fase-fue lo primero que dijo Draco cuando vio a Blaise y éste se rió.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?-dijo con una gran sonrisa, pasándose una mano por el cabello rojizo.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Pareces un vago!-Blaise no pudo más que sonreír ante el tono escandalizado de su amigo.

-Hey, tú pareces un virgen y yo no te digo nada-el rubio inhaló, ofendido pero terminó sonriendo.

-Llegas temprano-dijo mientras ambos caminaban por los jardines.

-Digamos que estaba cerca-respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Otra vez el hijo del Sr. Crouch, Blaizie? Ya te he dicho que Barty no te llevará a nada bueno ¡Es demasiado despreocupado!-el moreno solo sonrió.

-Eso es exactamente lo que necesito en mi vida, amigo, no preocuparme. Demonios, tengo dieciocho, puedo vivir ¿no?-Draco no dijo nada, desviando su mirada. Blaise frunció levemente el ceño pero el rubio lanzó una pregunta, distrayéndolo.

-¿Y Pansy?

-Estaba de compras esta mañana y ya sabes cómo es, asumo que estará aquí dentro de poco-y tal como si la hubieran invocado, Nana entró, anunciándola y la morena apareció con una gran sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Draco!-gritó, lanzándose encima de su amigo para abrazarlo. Draco la recibió con una sonrisa y la giró un par de veces antes de ponerla en el suelo, la morena besó su mejilla antes de golpear ligeramente su brazo, haciendo un puchero-¡Sunny*, me has tenido abandonada! Solo mensajes cortos y nada que verte ¡Te he extrañado!-Draco se rió.

-Yo también, Pans, los he extrañado mucho a ambos-la morena sonrió y los abrazó a los dos a la vez, muy contenta.

-¡Pero ahora el Trio de Plata está de vuelta! ¿verdad?-el rubio se mordió el labio y se separó ligeramente, sintiendo como las manos empezaban a sudarle.

-De hecho... hay algo que debo decirles-los amigos se miraron entre sí y Pansy suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es esto sobre la empresa de tu padre?-el rubio parpadeó, sorprendido y el moreno puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Es casi un secreto a voces, Draco, los principales accionista de la compañía saben de que ha caído y que ha sido comprada por alguien más. Sabes que nuestros padres eran amigos y también invertían ahí, dicen que ha sido una pena-Draco frunció los labios.

-Creo que es demasiado extraño, Blaise, la empresa debió de haber demorado en caer, tenía muchas riquezas, debería haber costado al menos cinco años pero todo se acabó en dos años y no puedo entenderlo. Creo que hay algo sucio aquí-Pansy puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no me dejas darle una mirada a los papeles, Sunny? Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar una pista ahí-el rubio sonrió, agradecido.

-Gracias, Pans, eres la mejor en finanzas y no confío en nadie más que en ti para esto.

-¡Hey!-protestó Blaise levemente.

-Lo siento, Blaizie pero eres un asco en finanzas, no te dejaría acercarte a los papeles por nada del mundo.

-¡Hey!-volvió a protestar y los tres se rieron. Pansy se giró hacia Draco y le sonrió calmadamente, tomando su mano.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Sunny, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites-el rubio asintió pero se volvía a sentir nervioso, era el momento de decirles, no podía retrasarlo más.

-Pansy, Blaise, la verdad es que...

-Niño Draco-los tres giraron y el rubio creyó que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón cuando vio a Ronald Weasley detrás de su Nana-tienes otra visita.

-Hola, Draco-saludó el pelirrojo amablemente.

-Ron... que sorpresa-dijo el rubio y era la verdad, estaba honestamente sorprendido de que el pelirrojo estuviera ahí.

-Tía Lily me pidió que pasara a dejar tu traje para la fiesta. En realidad, se lo pidió a Hermione pero ya sabes cómo es ella...-Draco meneó la cabeza y sonrió, tomando el traje.

-Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de traerlo-dijo y Ron se encogió de hombros, rascándose el cuello.

-No fue nada, tenía tiempo libre-dijo y sonrió ligeramente. Pansy decidió intervenir en ese momento, aclarándose la garganta y parándose justo a lado de Draco, tomando su brazo.

-¡Hola! Soy Pansy Parkinson ¿y tú quién eres?-el pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido por un segundo antes de asentir levemente.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Ronald, bonito nombre. Él es Blaise Zabini y somos los mejores amigos de Draco ¿de dónde lo conoces?-preguntó Pansy rápidamente, Blaise asintió educadamente y alzó una ceja ante la hiperactividad de su amiga. Draco ensanchó los ojos con pánico y abrió la boca para interrumpir pero Ron fue más rápido.

-Pues, se va a casar con mi mejor amigo-intenso silencio se formó después de lo que dijo, Pansy y Blaise parecían estar congelados en su sitio y Draco estaba deseando que lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

-¿...Draco?-preguntó Blaise levemente, mirándolo con duda. El rubio abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y perdió el aliento cuando los oscuros ojos de Pansy se posaron en él.

-Draco-su tono era serio, frío, peligroso y Draco sabía muy bien que si no contestaba, su amiga haría que lo hiciera de muy malas maneras.

-Iba a decírselos...-comenzó con voz bajita, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos-Mi... mi madre me comprometió con Harry Potter-Pansy no dijo nada, aún mirándolo fijamente y Blaise se dio la vuelta hacia Ron repentinamente.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, lamento que no puedas quedarte a conversar más-la indirecta no podía estar más clara y Ron estaba aliviado de tomarla, parecía que había puesto a Draco en una situación incómoda sin proponérselo y se sentía culpable.

-Sí, claro... Te veré en la fiesta, Draco-el rubio asintió distraídamente, aún mirando a su amiga y Ron se marchó rápidamente.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué tenía en la cabeza mi tía Cissy cómo para hacer algo así?

-Dice que quiere salvarme de la ruina... que seré feliz con Potter-respondió el rubio muy bajito, mirando sus manos.

-Sunny, tú no luces feliz-dijo su amiga suavemente y el rubio apretó los ojos, sintiendo todo el estrés del compromiso llegarle, su enojo, su impotencia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se rehusó a llorar.

-No tengo otra opción-dijo finalmente. Blaise se agachó frente a él y pasó una mano por su mejilla, limpiando la lágrima que había caído.

-Sabemos en qué posición estás, Draco y estoy horrorizado por todo esto, tienes que saber que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros para todo lo que necesites y si Potter cree que no tienes a nadie para protegerte una vez que estén casados, entonces va a encontrarse con una sorpresa-Draco le sonrió, posando su mano sobre la de su amigo y apoyándose en él.

-Gracias, Blaizie.

-Ya verás, Sunny, si Potter se porta aunque sea un poquito mal, le haremos la vida miserable-dijo Pansy animadamente, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, Draco rió ligeramente y los miró con afecto.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a ambos-los dos amigos le besaron la mejilla y sonrieron.

-Nosotros también estamos contentos de tenerte aquí.

* * *

><p>Ginny se sentía insegura mientras se movía por el extenso salón de fiestas de la familia Potter, se notaba que Lily Potter no había reparado en gastos para celebrar el gran anuncio y la pelirroja apretó ligeramente la mano de su madre, nerviosa. Molly estaba preocupada por su hija, no había querido que asistiera pero la muchacha había insistido, decía que tenía que estar ahí para Harry, apoyarlo y por un lado la mujer la apoyaba, por otro pensaba que todo acabaría mal. Harry estaba al lado de sus padres saludando a los invitados y se sentía nervioso de saber cuándo Ginny llegaría; apenas vio a la pelirroja, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y ambos caminaron junto a Molly justo dónde estaban sus padres.<p>

-Molly-saludó Lily, una sonrisa cordial en su rostro.

-Lily-respondió la mujer, su mirada neutra e impasiva. Los ojos verdes de Lily se fijaron en Ginny y ella no pudo dejar de notar el brillo triunfante que había en ellos.

-Ginevra.

-Sra. Potter-saludó la pelirroja nerviosamente, apretando el brazo del moreno.

-Espero que disfruten la fiesta-dijo la mujer y se giró hacia su hijo, con una mirada que claramente decía que tenía que quedarse ahí pero Harry se hizo el desentendido y dirigió a Ginny lejos de ahí, ignorando el suspiro molesto de su madre tras ellos.

-¿Te has estado sintiendo bien?-preguntó el moreno y Ginny sonrió, asintiendo.

-Sí, el doctor pasó a visitarme hoy y dejo que me encuentro mucho mejor, parece que este tratamiento sí está funcionando-Harry lo sonrió, apretando la mano que tenía sobre su brazo.

-Te lo dije, pronto estarás perfecta-la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente.

Cuando Draco llegó a la fiesta, casi todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, él se sentía el punto de todas las maneras y de alguna manera sabía que Lily había hecho correr muy discretamente la noticia de que habría un anuncio esa noche. El rubio tragó saliva. Pansy apareció de la nada, envuelta en un precioso vestido azul oscuro y su cabello oscuro arreglado elegantemente en su espalda, cayendo en suaves ondas; Blaise estaba justo tras ella, envuelto en un traje a la medida y su cabello rojizo-violeta llamando la atención, aunque estaba perfectamente acomodado.

-Te ves increíble-sonrió la morena, besando su mejilla.

-Sí, definitivamente el gris es tu color-sonrió su amigo y el rubio intentó devolverle la sonrisa. Ellos tenían razón, el traje era precioso y le quedaba como un guante, era de la mejor calidad que se pudiera pedir y a él le gustaba pero le hubiera gustado más si Lily no lo hubiera conseguido para él. El rubio aún no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de su futura suegra con este matrimonio, ella lo hacía sentir seguro e inseguro al mismo tiempo y era muy confuso, él solo quería tener algo de tranquilidad en toda esta farsa.

-Conocimos a tu futuro esposo-dijo Blaise, jugando con una copa de champagne.

-Sí, no sé cómo es que te casarás con Potter, casi todos saben que ha estado enamorado de Ginevra desde que era joven.

-¿Ginevra?-repitió Draco, confundido.

-Ginevra Weasley, hermana de tu amigo Ronad. Dicen que Harry la conoció un día que fue a su casa y cayó enamorado desde entonces pero Lily lo desaprueba porque ella está enferma.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-preguntó el rubio.

-Nadie está muy seguro, creo que es una clase de cáncer al pulmón pero no podría decirte con exactitud-respondió Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros-De todas maneras, tu _esposito_ está pegado a ella ahora mismo, apenas la vio llegar le ofreció su brazo y no la ha soltado-Draco frunció levemente el ceño.

-Pues, eso no me molesta-Pansy lo miró fijamente y rodó los ojos.

-En serio, Sunny, puedo notar que no sientes nada por él pero piensa en lo que dirá la sociedad de ti con semejante muestra de cariño hacia alguien con quién no está comprometido. Te está ridiculizando.

-No entiendo, Pans-suspiró cansadamente el rubio.

-Es sencillo, Draco, todos aquí pensarán o deducirán que este matrimonio ha sido concertado por las familias, la noticia de lo de tu compañía no podrá ser retenida tanto tiempo y entonces dirán que solo te casaste obviamente por dinero, empezarán a despreciarte aunque jamás te hagan una mala cara, pondrán una marca en ti y esa te pesará si decides divorciarte de Potter algún día.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Blaise? ¿Ir a reclamarle? Me importa poco lo que haga, yo tampoco quiero esto. Si la gente quiere pensar que solo me casé con él por dinero entonces que lo hagan, si Potter quiere pasearse con su novia por todo el lugar, entonces que lo haga pero yo no voy a molestarme la vida solo por las opiniones de los demás-Blaise meneó la cabeza ante la actitud desafiante y Pansy sonrió, divertida. Los tres habían estado caminando por el salón y se detuvieron abruptamente cuando se encontraron casi de frente con Harry y Ginny; Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ambos tenían que saludarse y hacer conversación, hacer notoria su conexión antes los demás antes de que dieran el anuncio pero cuando vio el rostro del moreno, supo que este no iba a moverse de dónde estaba. Y de repente Draco entendió lo que Blaise decía. Esto era humillación. La más callada humillación pero una sin embargo porque si Harry se daba la vuelta y lo ignoraba, entonces el respeto de todos los demás ante Draco se perdería, anuncio o no. El rubio no sabía que hacer, no sabía si moverse primero o simplemente mirarlo, se había quedado paralizado por el repentino miedo que lo había invadido.

Fue entonces que un brazo apareció frente a él y el rubio se sobresaltó, girando la mirada y sorprendiéndose de ver a Ron. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada recorrió al pelirrojo y tuvo que admitir que se veía muy bien, el traje negro estaba entallado a la perfección y podías notar la atractiva forma de su cuerpo; Ron sonrió con diversión cuando lo vio observarlo de arriba a abajo y se acercó un paso más.

-Tal vez deberías tomar mi brazo y dejar de chequearme-Draco se sonrojó, mirándolo con alarma.

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso!-el pelirrojo rió en voz baja y tomó la mano del rubio, colocándola en su brazo y sonriéndole.

-Solo era una broma, no hay de qué asustarse-el rubio murmuró algo inentendible, bajando la mirada-¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de aire?

-Me encantaría-respondió rápidamente, queriendo escapar de ahí.

-Conozco un muy buen lugar-dijo y lo guió lejos de dónde todos se habían quedado parados. Ginny siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que su hermano se había marchado con ese chico y no pudo evitar sentir alivio, porque Harry ni siquiera había saludado al muchacho, simplemente lo había ignorado a pesar de que el chico lucía realmente guapo en ese traje. Harry solo la quería a ella, esto lo confirmaba y ella no podía estar más feliz. Pansy enfrentó la mirada dura que tenía el moreno en su rostro a pesar de mantener el rostro tranquilo y se aseguró que mandar su mensaje al otro lado, uno que decía _"Intenta dañar a Draco y la pagarás muy caro"_. El moreno solo bufó y volvió a girar hacia Ginny, llevándola a sentarse a algún lado.

* * *

><p>Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aire cálido de la noche y soltó un suspiro, girándose hacia Ron con una sonrisa sincera.<p>

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí, parece que siempre andas salvándome de situaciones incómodas.

-Solo han sido dos veces, además creo que yo mismo te metí en una situación incómoda esta tarde-el rubio desvió su mirada y el pelirrojo suspiró-Lamento lo que pasó, debí de haber pensado antes de hablar, no quería crearte un problema.

-Está bien, no lo hiciste. De hecho, casi me lo hiciste más fácil, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirles que iba a casarme con un completo extraño-su tono era ligeramente amargo y Ron ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos compasivos.

-Harry no es tan malo, ya lo verás-el rubio se mordió.

-El punto no es si es malo o no, él nunca me querrá, siento que me ve como su enemigo, algo que vino a arruinarle la vida y yo solo quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz.

-Sucederá, solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo.

-Aparentemente tiempo es lo que más tendré a su lado-dijo con un suspiro resignado.

-Pero me tendrás a mi de distracción, prometo venir todos los días a distraerte con mi presencia así-Draco apretó los labios para no sonreír.

-Pero entonces me aburriré de verte si vienes todos los días-dijo con falso tono inocente.

-¿Aburrirte de mí? ¡Jamás! Soy demasiado interesante-Draco no pudo contener la risa y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo, Ron lo estaba observando con una sonrisa.

-Draco, Ronald-ambos giraron y vieron a Pansy en la puerta del balcón, mirándolos con una ligera sonrisa-Son llamados adentro... parece que llegó el momento-Draco se tensó automáticamente y Ron puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo alzar la vista hacia él.

-Todo estará bien-le susurró y el rubio no pudo evitar creerle, solo asintiendo y siguiéndolos a ambos afuera. Lily estaba subida en el pequeño escenario, con James a su lado y sostenía un micrófono.

-Amigos, les tengo un anuncio muy especial que hacerles. Como ustedes saben, mi hijo Harry es mi única adoración y he soñado con el día de verlo casado casi desde que tenía un año de edad. Ese sueño por fin se realizará y no puedo estar más feliz. Con ustedes, mi hijo Harry y su prometido, Draco Malfoy.

Silencio envolvió el salón mientras que el corazón del rubio latía aceleradamente en su pecho. Harry se movió lentamente hacia el centro de la pista, la gente abriéndose paso mientras avanzaba y se detuvo justo frente a Draco, mirándolo con sus intensos ojos verdes. Aún más lentamente, Harry le tendió la mano y la de Draco temblaba cuando por fin se posó sobre la de él. Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, nunca quitando los ojos del otro y Draco se tensó más cuando Harry cerró un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tomando su mano derecha en la izquierda y poniéndose en posición de baile; la música sonaba suave y dulce, las luces se bajaron hasta solo iluminarlos a ellos y Draco sabía que debía sentirse especial por toda la atención, todo el romanticismo pero lo único que podía sentir era asco de sí mismo por hacer esto, por dejar que ese hombre lo tocara y tener que seguir con la farsa, Harry quería a esa chica, a la hermana de Ron y debería estar con ella, con Draco solo sería miserable. Harry tenía su mirada fija en Ginny, manteniéndola siempre a rango de su mirada e intentando enviarle todo su amor sin palabras, sabía que solo ella lo entendería y que siempre estaría para él.

El baile llegó a su fin y Draco se separó instantáneamente, intentado no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, intentó huir de ahí pero encontró su camino bloqueado por la fuerte mano que se había cerrado alrededor de su muñeca. Los ojos de Harry eran fríos y duros, haciendo un gran contraste con lo hermosos que eran y Draco no pudo más que quedar hipnotizado con la diferencia.

-Es hora de hacer el brindis y tenemos que estar juntos-murmuró Harry, guiándolo hacia la mesa principal. Lily, James y Narcisa ya se encontraban ahí, esperándolos para comenzar. Draco no está muy seguro de recordar todo, sabía que sus futuros suegros, esposo y su madre estaban dando sus discursos, perfectamente ensayads para que parezcan naturales mientras que él seguía bebiendo copa tras copa de champagne lo más discretamente que podía. Se quedó solo a mitad de la fiesta, sentado en la misma mesa principal y unas tremendas ganas de llorarlo invadieron, haciéndolo jadear ¿Así sería su vida? ¿Así de fría? ¿Así de falsa? No podría soportarlo. Moriría. Draco sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sobresaltó fuertemente cuando sintió unas manos apoyarse en sus hombros.

-Sunny-dijo Pansy suavemente, mirando a su amigo con tristeza.

-Vámonos-dijo Blaise-ya no puedes estar aquí.

-Pero... los invitados.

-Ellos pueden joderse, Sunny, te ves terrible y te llevaremos con nosotros, no dejaremos que te dé un ataque de pánico en el medio del salón. Draco se sintió inmesamente agradecido con sus amigos, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos pero se rehusó a llorar, más bien dejó que lo guiaran por un lado del salón, bordeándolo hasta llegar a las puertas del balcón y se sorprendió cuando vio a Ron ahí.

-Apresúrense, pronto vendrá tía Lily por aquí a buscarlo y será mejor que se hayan ido para entonces-susurró el pelirrojo y Draco entendió que él los estaba ayudando a irse sin ser notados.

-Gracias-susurró ahogadamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ron suavizó su mirada y puso una mano en su cabeza, dándole una leve sonrisa.

-No es nada-replicó sinceramente y se inclinó, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia el salón nuevamente. Draco se había quedado pegado a su sitio y Pansy necesitó sacudirlo fuertemente para que caminara; el rubio entró en el carro que los esperaba y miró sin ver por la ventana, su mente fija en ese pequeño roce.

* * *

><p>*Sunny: Apodo que Pansy le da a Draco porque dice que él es el sol, iluminando todo a su alrededor (o solo por su cabello rubio) Lamento la demora y por cierto, pequeño anuncio, estoy tomando pedido para drabbles o pequeños fics que sean del fandom Harry Potter y Avengers! Saludos :D<p> 


End file.
